Nothing Is Impossible
by loving'it4321
Summary: Suzuno saves a little girl, by using his own body as her protection, but everything has it's price, and suzuno is going through a dark period of his life, but Nagumo and Aphrodi are there for him.. and help him recover..


"GODDAMNIT THAT SUCKS!" Nagumo screamed, while the three of them walked outside, they just showered and wanted to wait for the rest of the team outside..

"Well, it may suck we lost, but it was a good game.." Suzuno said..

"Did, you wish your friends, uhm.. Hiroto and Midorikawa good luck?" Aphrodi asked..

"Not yet, we are going to wait for them to get outside, right Suzuno?" Nagumo said..

"Yeah!" he replied..

"Why do we always lose against them.." Nagumo said..

"Because they are the best in the world!" Aphrodi answered..

"You don't know that yet, but.. I think they have a good chance to become, and I hope they win!" Suzuno said.

"You know that if Hiroto wins, we get to hear it all the time over again.. he may be calm, but he likes to let us know he is better sometimes.." Nagumo said..

"Yeah, but if he really wins, than he has the right to do it, right?" Suzuno smiled..

"Pff, that still doesn't make it any fun for us!"

"Well, then we can train with the best forward in the world, that is good news for us.."

"I don't want to train with the best, I want to be the best."

"That's too late now, we just throwed our change away.."

"Yeah and that SUCKS!" Nagumo screamed again..

"You two should stop talking, and just sit for a while, you guys never stop practising and if you do, you guys are extremely... uhm.. well active, so just rest!" Aphrodi ordered.. and pushed the two down to a bench..

"I don't want t~."

"SHUT UP NAGUMO!" Aphrodi screamed..

"Wow, wow okay, just relax dude.." he replied... only to receive a death glare from Aphrodi..

Suddenly they heard a car, it raced through the street..

"Jeez, he doesn't know the limits!" Nagumo said.. but then a few feet's before the car, crossed a little girl the street and didn't saw the car..

"FOCK THAT GIRL GETS HIT LIKE THIS!" Aphrodi screamed, and he wanted to warn her, but before he could move he saw Suzuno running to her with high speed.. they weren't far from the girl so he could reach her on time..

"Come on little girl you have to move!" Suzuno said to her..

"I can't my foot is stuck.." she replied.. and indeed, her shoes was stuck in a whole on the street..

The car came closer and was now two feet's away from them, he braked but it was too late..

"**SUZUNO!"** Nagumo and Aphrodi screamed.. Suzuno looked behind, because he still was busy with the little girl's shoe, and he knew he wouldn't make it, so he wrapped his arms around the little girl and covered her with his body.. he crouched together to receive the hit.. and then..

'**BAAAMMMM**!' An extreme hit echoed through the street, everyone looked up.. Nagumo and Aprhodi looked down at their feet's were the girls shoe lay.. then they looked up again, towards the car.. they saw Suzuno's hand and an enormous puddle of blood coming from under the car..

"Su-Suzuno.." Nagumo whispered .. they looked at each other, both with their faces full concern, and then ran as fast as they could to car.. Suzuno and the girl lay under it, and they heard the girl cry..

"Suzuno can you hear me?" Aphrodi asked, but there was no response..

"Little girl are you okay?" Nagumo asked her.. she softly replied with a 'yes' and then sniffed further..

" Can you feel his heart beat?" Nagumo added.. but the girl didn't replied..

"Are they alright?" they heard from behind, were a dizzy driver stood. "YOU FOCKING IDIOT!" Nagumo angrily screamed while he grabbed the driver at his throat and pushed him against the car.. "If you didn't drove that hard, none of this would have happened..a-and you smell like ALCOHOL! YOU GODDAMNIT ASSHOLE!" Nagumo screamed, and want to smash him in the face.. but Aphrodi stopped him.. "We can't waste our time with him, we have to put that car away, because we don't know for sure if he is still alive.." Aphrodi said, and they lifted the car with lots of trouble on its side and now had a clear sight on Suzuno and the little girl..

Suzuno lay on the little girl, he had a big wound on his back and also his head.. his bone produde out of his wound, and the girl looked shock, but not any harmed.. "He used his body as shield for her.." Nagumo said, while he kneeled down next to them..

"Indeed, I call an ambulance!" Aphrodi said, and he grabbed his phone, and dialled the emergency number, only it was harder then he thought, because of the shock he was trembling like crazy..but after a while he managed to call..

In the meanwhile, Nagumo put as slowly and as gently as he could Suzuno on his side, so the girl could move again.. she had a few scratches but was alright.. her parents hurried over to her.. and hugged her with tears of relieve.. but Nagumo only thought they were annoying and the girl herself thought it to because she said: "Mommy, daddy I'm fine.. he saved me!" she said while she pointed at the unconscious Suzuno.. "Is he alright?" she added..

"I don't know sweetie.." her mother replied..

"They come!" Aphrodi said while he went to sit on Suzuno's other side.. "They said we had to call his name and we have to stop the big bleeding, but we had to move him as little as possible.."

"Suzuno! Can you hear us? If you do, then move a finger or something!" Nagumo told him, and they hopeful looked at his hands, but his hands remained lifeless.

Aphrodi held Suzuno's pulse the whole time, to make sure that his heart didn't stop without them knowing..

"What happened here!" they heard from out of the crowed that had formed a circle around them. Nagumo looked up and saw Endou and Goenji came out of the crowed.. they were quite shocked when they saw Suzuno and the amount of blood covering him. "Is he alright?" Goenji asked when they hurried over to them. "We don't know, his heart still beats, but he doesn't react on anything!" Aphrodi said, while Nagumo put his shirt out..

"What are you doing?" Endou asked him.. "The doctor said we had to stop the bleeding.. so I use my shirt.." he said while he made a wad from his shirt, and he pressed it against Suzuno's back, not very hard, but hard enough to hold the most blood.

Goenji lay his hand on Suzuno's chest.. "Did you checked if he is still breathing?" he said..

"No, not yet!" Aphrodi answered..

"He does, but his breathing is very irregular, I think something is stuck in his lungs, at least I heard my father say something like that.. I will get him, he is walking somewhere here!" Goenji said as he stood up and ran away..

"Suzuno, we'll get help okay! Just hold on!" Aphrodi tried again...

"I go get Hiroto and Midorikawa!" Endou said while he hurried towards the soccer building..

"A-Aprhodi? W-What if he'll die?" Nagumo softly asked while a single tear fall from his eye..

"I don't know Nagumo, I really don't know.." he replied..

"SUZUNO!" they heard Hiroto screaming and saw him coming out the queue followed by a worried Midorikawa.. they let themselves fall next to Suzuno's "W-What happened?" Midorikawa asked..

"Him."Nagumo sniffed, while he gave the driver a death glare..

"Did you call an ambulance?" Hiroto asked..

"Of course we did, but it doesn't arrive, it's a while ago we called, and it's still not here!" Aphrodi said.

"Let me through please, I'm doctor!" they now heard and saw Goenji followed by his father, Hiroto and Midorikawa stood up to make space for the two and they went to sit on their place..

"You said he breathes irregular?" Goenji's father asked Goenji..

"Yeah, he doesn't breathe for a while, and then a few time very fast, and then it stops again.." he replied..

"You are right, I feel it! But we can't do anything now, because it's probably and bone that cuts through his lungs, look like here!" he said while he pointed at the wound on Suzuno's back..

"The only thing we can do, is that if he stops breathing, to give him mouth on mouth, because if he moves too much, then the change is big one of those bone will cut through other important parts, like his heart.."

"We only can call his name right?" Nagumo asked..

"Indeed, but that's only for if he wakes up, to calm him down, but to see his eyes, he is too far gone to wake up.." the father of Goenji said while he opened Suzuno's closed eyes, and gave them a good look..

"Will he be alright?" Hiroto asked mister Shuuya

"I don't know, they can see that in the hospitals, but boys... it doesn't looks good." He answered what made everyone quiet..

Then suddenly Nagumo stood up, he angrily walked towards to driver, who still leaned against his car.. Nagumo looked down..

"You know?" Nagumo softly said.. then he looked up, he walked closer to the driver, and hissed in his ear.. "If my friend die's, because you are dumb enough to drink and drive.. then I personally going to make your life a hell.." and he pushed the man, then he walked back to Suzuno..

"What did you say?" Midorikawa asked.. "Oh, nothing.." Nagumo replied...

Then finally the ambulance came and took Suzuno with speed to the hospital..

The rest of fire dragon and Inazuma Japan arrived, and Aphrodi explained his team what happened and Endou explained Inazuma Japan..

"We two will go to the hospital! And I will call if there is any new news!" Aphrodi said..

"Wait!" Hiroto screamed when he saw they wanted to take a taxi.. "Nagumo, can you call me immediately if there is something wrong.. I mean, Suzuno is like a brother..well everyone in Sun Garden is family, right!?" he added.. while he nervously scratched the back of his head..

"Of course I will, but you should focus on winning that tournament, Suzuno wanted to play with the best forward of the world! So make sure you guys win!" Nagumo answered and Hiroto nodded yes.. and then Nagumo and Aphrodi stepped in the taxi.. Nagumo opened the window and before they drove away he said: "He Hiroto, I will tell Suzuno that you see him as a brother when he wakes up!" then the taxi drove away be you could hear Hiroto scream: "NAGUMO HARUYA, DON'T YOU DARE IT!"

What left Nagumo giggling in the car... "Why can't you say it?" Aphrodi asked..

"We don't like to admit that we are a kinda family... we all wait for one, but most of us forget that  
Sun Garden is one big family.. hehe.."

"So you are saying you see Suzuno as a brother to?"

"Yea~... NO, I'm not like that!"

"Okay, we at least got something to tell Suzuno when he wakes up, he suddenly got two new brothers!" Aphrodi teased..

"APHRODI!"

_**Two days after the end of the FFI:**_

"Suzuno is so boring!" Nagumo whined..

"What did you expect him to do?... he is in coma you nitwit!" Aphrodi replied.. the two of them were on Suzuno's room, who was deep asleep from the accident till now.. the doctors had no clue when he would wake up.. it could be any minute, or a few days, months, years or that he never would wake up.. but Nagumo and Aphrodi didn't leave his side, they felt a little guilty, they could have run to that girl.. but they were just frozen when they saw that girl and the car..

"I don't know, lift a finger.." Nagumo replied.

"-_-"

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.. "Yeah come in!" Aphrodi said..

Then they saw a red head, came in, he was holding a huge trophy with a golden soccer ball on it.

"Hiroto! Congrats dude!" Nagumo said.. and also Aphrodi congratulated him.. "Still no change?" Hiroto asked while he looked at Suzuno.. "No not even a bit.." Nagumo replied..

Hiroto went to stand next to his bed and sat down on the chair what stood there.. he put his trophy on Suzuno's desk.. "I don't know if you can hear me Suzuno, but I won, it would be a nice present if you would wake up!" Hiroto softly said, knowing that he wouldn't get answer back.. and he sighed deep when there was no reply..

"Did that driver took any interest when he was sober again?" he asked after a while of silence..

"No, we never heard from him again.. and I'm glad I don't have to see that alcoholics face again.." Aphrodi replied.

And then again there came a silence..

...

"Was it a hard fight?" Nagumo asked Hiroto after a while..

"Yeah, it was pretty tough, Little Giant was hard to beat.." Hiroto replied..Nagumo wanted to reply bit suddenly Suzuno's heart monitor began the peep harder and harder and the three boys looked shocked up..

"What's wrong?" Hiroto asked.. while he stressed out.

"I don't know!" Nagumo replied worried.

"I'll go get a doctor!" Aphrodi said, and he ran out of the room.

"GODDAMNIT SUZUNO, YOU DON'T DARE TO DIE NOW!" Nagumo screamed.. when his heart went out.. and they heard a long beep.. but then it beeped again, and they sighted of relieve.. and then suddenly..

"Nagumo... stop screaming like a total freak.." a very weak voice said, and the voice belonged to Suzuno..

They couldn't help it, but both red-heads had a huge smile on their face...

"Su-Su-SUZUNO!" they screamed unison, while they both jumped on the pour boy in the bed..

"Guys, I-I choke!" Suzuno said, and both boys released him from there tight grip..

"Ahw _brother_ love.." they heard Aphrodi say, and looked at the direction of the door, were Aphrodi stood smiling like a freak, and a doctor who also smiled..

(0.0)

"Brother?" Suzuno asked.

"Fock you Aprhodi!" Nagumo hissed.

"Yeah Suzuno, I have to tell you a lot! Because Nagumo and Hiroto said th~..." Aphrodi said while he walked over to Suzuno's bed, but Hiroto and Nagumo hurried up, and dragged him outside while they held his mouth..

"-_-"

"Funny friends you have!" the doctor said, while he walked over to Suzuno..

"Kinda!" he replied...

"Okay let's do some checks." And Suzuno nodded yes.. "First, what's your name?"

"Suzuno Fuusuke.."

"Where do you live?"

"In Sun Garden, my family died when I was little.."

"Okay, can you lift both your arms for me?"

And Suzuno did it without any problems..

"Now your legs."

He tried, but he didn't move them, and Suzuno's happy face turned into a really serious one..

"What's wrong?" The doctor asked..

"I-I can't move them, I can't move my legs.. I don't feel them!" Suzuno panicked..

"Calm down, there should be a reason for it! Does this hurt?" the doctor said while he grabbed a needle and put it in Suzuno's feed.

"I-I don't feel anything.."

"Okay we are going to check you!" the doctor said, as he put Suzuno's bed from its lock, and drove him outside were they found three boys arguing..

"Suzuno What's wrong?" Nagumo asked..

"No time to explain, I will tell you later!" the doctor said, and Suzuno remained staring at his legs.. who still didn't moved..

_**Few hours later:**_

Suzuno is back in his room he heard what was wrong, but now he have to tell the other..

"So? What was wrong?" Aphrodi asked.

"Nagumo.." Suzuno said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry, but I won't be able to fulfil our promise." He sadly said.

"W-What do you mean? What promi~.. wait you mean~.. Why? What's wrong!?"

"I'm paralyzed I can't use my legs anymore..." Suzuno said.

"WHAT BUT!~.." Nagumo screamed.

"DO YOU THINK I LIKE IT!" Suzuno screamed back.. "I will never be able to walk, to play soccer, or even to take care of myself again.. I don't like it okay!.. I.." and then his tears fell on his bed..

"Suzuno." Hiroto said while he lay a hand on his shoulder.. "You will get them back, you just have to practise.."

"No, the doctor said that my back is _too_ damaged.. I will never be able to walk again."

That last line made everything quiet..

"Nothing is impossible!" Aphrodi said, to cheer him up, but it didn't really helped..

Suzuno's bed stood next to the window and he rested his head on his hand, what leaned against the window and he looked outside to the rainy grey sky.. and he stared for almost an hour now.. the raindrops, ticked softly against the window.. sometimes you saw a light flash of the thunder and the bang echoed through the hospital..

"Suzuno, that staring won't help you! Maybe you have to make the best of it?" Nagumo said..

"I don't see anything good." He replied while he kept on staring at the storm outside..

"Hiroto! I almost forgot.. congrats dude.. you won right?" Suzuno suddenly said, while he finally stopped staring and faced Hiroto.

"Y-Yeah... I won." Hiroto replied while he looked down.

"What's wrong?" Suzuno asked.

"N-Nothing." Hiroto said while he gave Suzuno a fake smile, bad for him that Suzuno knew it was fake.

"Stop lying" Suzuno ordered.

"Yeah! Hiroto don't you know that brothers never lie to each other.." Aphrodi teased..

'_bam_!'

"Why did you hit me!?" Aphrodi asked Nagumo while he held his cheek fixed.

"You deserved that one."

"Pff."

"Why brothers again!?" Suzuno asked.. "You now we are not brothers, right? I don't even look like them!"

"Yeah Aphrodi! We don't even look like each other!" Nagumo repeated..

"Well, I thought I heard it clear, that you two said that you were worried about your _brother_!"

"WE NEVER SAID THAT!" Nagumo and Hiroto screamed in unison..

"Okay, I will repeat it, Hiroto clearly said: 'Nagumo, can you call me immediately if there is something wrong.. I mean, Suzuno is like a brother..well everyone in Sun Garden is family, right!?' and Nagumo said to me when I asked if he saw Suzuno as a brother: '"Yea~... NO, I'm not like that!' you could hear he was clearly doubting when he said that, so both admit it.. so.."

(O.O) (O.O)

"WHAHAHA stupid nitwits, you know you can't tell Aphrodi anything! He likes to gossip.." Suzuno laughed..

"Now we know!" they replied unison with their head scarlet..

"Suzuno! Why did you tell that, now they won't ever tell their secrets again.." Aphrodi whined.

"HAHAHA!" Suzuno laughed.

"Well we finally get you laugh again!" Hiroto said.

"Yeah, you did, thanks.._brother_!" Suzuno teased.

"-_-"

And that went on for a while, until the doctor came in to tell that Suzuno had to rest..

_**A Year later:**_

"SUZUNO! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE.. yo-you never smile.. come on dude, we don't come here to see a depressed Suzuno, we come here to see our friend, and _brother_, remember!" Nagumo angrily screamed to Suzuno who stared for almost a year out of his window, he didn't eat much, he never laughed, he only stared.

They even asked a psychiatric to help him, but that didn't help, and they draw the conclusion of depression. And it was a worse depression, they said that Nagumo and Aphrodi shouldn't come for a while, but when they didn't come anymore.. his depression became even worse. Nagumo and Aphrodi had expected that, who would cheer up, if you are always alone in your room, when they don't except visitors anymore, how would you feel?! And they thought it was a stupid decision, that they had listen to it.

Suzuno didn't react on the scream of his friend, he just kept staring outside like a zombie to the again stormy sky..

"Nagumo is right Suzuno! Why don't you just smile, I mean it's not that bad." Aphrodi said.

And again Suzuno didn't react, well he never reacts.

...

"Why don't you two just go? Let me alone." Suzuno finally said, what pissed Nagumo really off.

"YOU FINALLY SAY SOMETHING AFTER MONTHS, AND THEN IT'S DEPRESSING SHIT! I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS SUZUNO FUUSUKE!" He screamed. And he grabbed Suzuno's arm and pushed him harshly in his wheel chair.

"WE ARE GOING TO GET YOUR FOCKING LEGS BACK!" he screamed and pushed him out of the room, Aphrodi followed the extreme pissed off Nagumo. He headed outside, but Aprhodi stopped him.

"Nagumo you can't go outside, there is a storm, and Suzuno's lungs _still_ didn't fully recover, if he catch a cold, it could be dangerous."

"Normally I would head back, but I can't handle this dark Suzuno anymore, he just has to deal with the cold, he used to be called the ice-striker right!?" Nagumo said as he angrily pushed Suzuno outside, who was still looking uninteresting in front of him.

There they stood, on a lawn in the garden of the hospital.. in the pouring rain.

"Aphrodi lend me a hand, we going to help him up." Nagumo said, while he grabbed Suzuno's arm.

Aphrodi grabbed his other arm, and they lifted him up, Suzuno's legs were hanging limp on the ground.

"GUYS LET ME GO! DO YOU THINK I WANT THIS!" Suzuno screamed because it rained so hard, that you could hardly hear each other.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, YOU WILL FURFIL THAT GODDAMNIT PROMISE! YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, A PROMISE CAN'T BE BROKEN, SO GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN ACTION, AND AT LEAST TRY IT!" Nagumo screamed back, and Aphrodi was following their conversation, well... he tried, it was hard to follow.

"NAGUMO, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THIS IS, I CAN'T EVEN FEEL MY LEGS ANYMORE, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW I HAVE TO GET THEM BACK!"

"WELL YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRIED, YOU IMMEDIATELY BELIEVED THE DOCTORS, WELL THEY CAN BE WRONG TO YOU KNOW!"

"GUUYYYYSSS!" Aphrodi interrupted "THIS WON'T HELP, NOW SUZUNO TRY TO TAKE A STEP, WE WILL LET YOU FALL IF YOU DON'T!"

"N-NO WAIT APHROD~.."

'_SPLASH' _they let go of Suzuno and he fell with his head in the water that formed a dirt mud pole on the ground, and he now was covered in mud from top to toe.

He lifted his head, and spit some mud out. "Why do you guys forget that.. I CAN'T USE MY LEGS!"he now really screamed.

They lifted him up again..

"W-Wait guys I-I felt som~..."

'_SPLASH'_

"STOP LETTING ME FALL!" Suzuno screamed while he again spit out some mud. "I think I felt something!"

"REALLY!?" they replied unison.

"Were are you guys waiting for, help me up.. we have to train!" Suzuno ordered.

"I think we finally have our motivated Suzuno back!" Aphrodi said.

"Yeah! just because he felt a little tingle in his leg, maybe we really don't know how it is to feel how it is be paralyzed."Nagumo said.

"Guys serious, stop talking and help me up this is getting cold!" Suzuno trilled.

Day in day Out.

Only practising, that's what they do, everyday.

Nagumo and Aphrodi hold up Suzuno who has to stay stand up straight what never works, his whole hands a hurt, because he falls all the time.

But his depression is over, because that little bit of tingle in his leg, gave him new hope to fight.

And with the support of his friends, he will.. get his legs back one day..

It's now two years later, and Nagumo and Aphrodi still come almost every day, Suzuno even practise alone, when they are not there.

But after all these years of practise, blood, sweat, tears, screaming, hurt, depression, friendship, fun and family is there finally a...result.

"I-I-I can move..I CAN MOVE MY FEET!" Suzuno screamed.

Nagumo and Aphrodi smiled at their overexcited friend, who can finally moves his feet.

"Come on, you're not there yet! You have to get your other leg to." Nagumo said while he helped him up..

"3..2..1.." and they let go of him, but.. he stood, little unstable but he stood.

"Guys I stand, I really stand, I feel the ground, I can really feel it!" Suzuno said while the tears if happiness fall down his cheeks..

"Try to take a step!" Aphrodi said.

Suzuno slowly lifted his feet, what made him actually quite surprised.. and then took a step.. and another, and another and he slowly began to run..

"Give me a ball!" Suzuno screamed when he ran away from his friends.

Nagumo ran inside and grabbed a ball, and he lay it a few feet's before Suzuno..

Suzuno closed his eyes, he wanted to get all the aggression pain, and hurt for the past four years in this shot.. he took a deep breath and then he ran forward and kicked the ball as hard as he could, and it flew over the hospital and disappeared behind.

There he stood, looking at the direction where the ball disappeared and one tear fell down his cheek.

"I have them back." He whispered to himself, and suddenly Nagumo and Aprhodi jumped on him.

"WE KNOW YOU COULD DO IT!" they screamed from joy!

"_We_ did it! Thanks guys!" Suzuno replied.

"Suzuno it's time to work on our promise!" Nagumo said, while he stood up and reached his hand out for Suzuno to grab.

"Indeed, we finally can get to work on it!" Suzuno said while he grabbed Nagumo's hand and got up.

"what about me guys? Can I join you with that promise? Wait.. what is that promise actually.." Aphrodi asked.

"Suzuno and I promised each other, that we would together reach the top of the soccer world.. but I guess that one extra companion won't hurt us, what do you think Suzuno?"

"Of course, under one condition!"

"And that is?" Aphrodi asked nervously.

"You have to stop gossiping! It's not really...manly.." Suzuno said.

"Whaa~.. what's not manly about gossiping?"

"EVERYTHING!" they replied unison.

"Okay.. Okay.. no more gossiping.. now let's start training!"

...

_**Somewhere from the distance..**_

"The only thing they can do is training don't they? If it isn't for Suzuno's legs then it is for soccer.."

"Yeah looks like you, soccer freak.."

"Okay, I admit, I'm glad that he after all that effort finally has his legs back."

"Yeah me to, now he can finally play soccer with the best forward!"

"Hahahaha"

"WHAT!?"

"We got more forwards then just one.."

"PFF I know, I just repeat what he said.."

"Okay..okay.. don't get mad.. let's help them with their promise!"

"OKAY!"

...

* * *

**That was it, and it's official... I like it when something bad happens in a story, also something good though, I mean he did have an car accident, but it had a happy end right! :D**

**But I hope you liked it!;)**

**And please leave a review, because this the first time I put an entire story in one chapter, normally it's like ten chapters, and that's also the reason for all those time skips.. sorry if that was annoying...:$**

**I hope you liked it.**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
